


You'll be Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Decapitation, First MM fic and its this, Kidnapping, Violence, Yandere Yoosung, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Word gets to Yoosung that Seven will be going on a business trip. He gets a feeling Seven is trying to get away from him and does anything he can to keep Luciel from leaving him.





	

Yoosung's appearance made him seem weak. He was small, frail, and shy looking. Only half of that was true, Yoosung was quite strong. He was strong enough to act weak, strong enough to break into a bunker, strong enough to take out a hacker, and strong enough to bring him back to his place all on his own. Seven lay bleeding from the head and his hands tied together with a rope Yoosung bought earlier that day. He was dead asleep, Yoosung patiently waited for him to wake up. Soon, his wishes were answered as Seven groaned and began to move. "Ughh...W-what? Yoosung?" Seven's eyes adjusted to the darkness, his glasses had been shattered when Yoosung whacked him with a baseball bat. A sinister smile crossed the blonde's face, "You're finally awake! You kept me waiting for so long~" Seven tried to pick himself up but quickly realized his hands tied infront of him. "Y-Yoosung?! What the hell?!" He began to struggle against the rope as it burned into his feeble, pale flesh. Yoosung chuckled as the hacker squirmed below him, "I don't think you'll get out so easily...I heard...Soon you'll be going abroad for a business trip, right?"  
Seven froze at those words, "Yoosung, this prank isn't funny... L-let me go!" He began to try to pull his hands apart, it was useless. He felt tears begin to pour from his eyes at Yoosung's silence. "Whose laughing? This isn't a prank, Luciel. I'm not letting you leave me." He stood up and grabbed the bloodied baseball bat and swung. Seven cried out in pain, "Augh!! Y-Yoosung...I'll come back! I'll come back to see you...But...Please let me go. I have a job to do..." Yoosung sighed. "You care about your job more than you care about me. You always ignore me, because of your work. I'll make sure you never leave me...You never disagree...and I...I'm never letting you go." He laughed. "You'll be with me forever! Like a permanent sleepover! Except you're the only one who will be sleeping...And you won't ever wake up." Seven began to try and flip himself onto his side. "Yoosung...P...please! Have mercy! I'll come back, I promise! Shit...Is this about your graduation?! I'm sorry I wasn't there to comfort you! I'm sorry I wasn't there Yoosung! Please let me go!!" He cried. The only noise that escaped Yoosung was a soft giggle. "Heh...hehehe..." It produced to something more maniacal as it progressed. Yoosung swung the bat down at Seven again, He felt bones crack against it. "You...You won't ever leave me Luciel! It's too late for sorry!" Seven's crimson blood splattered on the wall and floor as Yoosung began to swing rapidly, aiming right for Seven's face.  
Seven's cries eventually stopped and Yoosung stopped swinging at him. He dropped the bat and fell to his knees, straddling Seven's corpse. In the dark, Yoosung ran his hand along Seven's face, even if it was caved in. He found Seven's lips and kissed him. "Like I said...You won't disagree, you won't tease me, and you won't hurt me anymore. I wont ever let you go, and you won't try to leave. You'll...You'll be perfect." 

 

The next morning, Yoosung woke up with a smile. He went to school, ate lunch, and finished his homework. When he got home, Seven's body still lay in the corner of his room. Seeing him in the daylight, his eyes rolled back and his face caved in from the bat...It was so appetizing. Yoosung wished he kept Seven alive so he could follow him around, then he got a brilliant idea. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed the sharpest knife he owned, and returned to Seven. "You...You can come with me anywhere..." He began to saw at Seven's neck, blood still escaping his body adding to the pool of it on the floor. "You've always been known to make messes~" One last cut, and Yoosung had freed Seven's head from his body. He picked it up and kissed his lips. "You'll always be with me, right Luciel?" He made the head nod. "I'll keep you forever with me. You're safe now."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, For I have sinned


End file.
